1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hose assemblies, and, more particularly, to an assembly for coupling a hose to a fitting in a fluid tight manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hose and fitting assemblies are disclosed in the prior art. These assemblies are used to provide a fluid tight seal between a hose and a fitting. Where the hose fitting assembly is of the swivel or elbow type, such sealing relationship may be destroyed if the nipple is rotated relative to the hose after assembly.
Certain prior art fittings use threaded nipples inserted into a hose where oil can flow along the spiral threads of the nipple and out of the fittings. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 476,752 to Lenty, oil can flow from hose 17a through the grooves 19 since no seal is provided between the hose and the grooved end of nipple 20. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,006,671 to Myer, the nipple 7 has a spiral 16 and oil can flow out of hose 15 about the spiral. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,233,401 to Reeve, annular ridges on nipple b are rounded and rest in ridges g. They do not create an effective seal since they do not bite or dig into the hose and must be seated properly to seal at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,650 to Kile shows a nipple having serrations or teeth 9 but there are no teeth on the sleeve wall so that leakage can take place between the outer surface of the hose and the inner wall of fitting 19.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,421 to Dyer shows corrugations 27 on core 12 which are forced into hose 10 but a substantial leakage path is formed about these corrugations.
It is desirable to have a fitting with a single nipple hose end which both seals and retains the nipple to the socket and yet assigns these responsibilities to separate design features.